1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mail push technique, particularly to a communication terminal, a mail push system and a method thereof for implementing a mail push by a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In a current mail system, a user may receive a mail passively and periodically via a mobile terminal according to a subscribed mail service; and may initiatively log on the mail system by the mobile terminal in order to check an electronic mailbox to receive a mail, thereby to enable mail data in both the mobile terminal and the electronic mailbox specified by the user to be synchronized. However, the user can not obtain the mail data instantly in both of the above two approaches.
To satisfy a requirement of the user for obtaining the mail data instantly, a push technique is applied to the mail system to form a mail push technique. According to a mail push service subscribed by the user, an email just received from the electronic mailbox may be pushed to the mobile terminal of the user initiatively, directly and instantly by the mail system which uses the mail push technique. With a widely applications of a wireless network, the mail push technique has become a very important business application. The so-called push technique refers to a technique of transmitting information initiatively to a client by a server, wherein information transmitted by the server is generally predetermined by the user.
In summary, the disadvantage in the current mail push solution is that the mail on an internal mail server of an enterprise or the mail on Internet mail server may only be pushed to the single communication terminal. However, in the current mail push solution, the communication terminal adapted for mail pushing may not be selected automatically according to the parameter related to the user current usage state and type of the mail.